Si Pudiera
by Arconte Soleil
Summary: Todos pueden escojer la vida que desan vivir, nosotros solo queremos poder hacer lo mismo, pero al parecer no se nos permite, solo podemos ser villanos y heroinas


Demashita powerpuff girl z no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador

N/A: Disculpen las faltas ortograficas

...

Si Pudiera

Otro día que pasaba igual, la misma rutina de siempre, aveces me pongo a pensar en que pasaria tuviese el valor de cambiar mi "rutina".

Si en vez de salir a las calles a hacer estragos decidiese ir a la escuela y estudiar como un adolescente normal; si en vez de destrozar la ciudad con mis hermanos y robar lo que necesitemos consiguiera un trabajo y ganase dinero de manera normal; si en vez de luchar contra ti y gritar cuanto te detesto y que solo quiero destruirte; pudiese abrazarte, tomar tu mano, besarte y decir cuanto Te Amo frente al mundo entero...

Lamentablemente se que las cosas no pueden ser de la manera en que a mi me gustaria, lastimosamente yo fui creado para lastimar y destruir todo lo que toco.

Si pudiese ir al colegio, si es que alguno me llegase a aceptar, de seguro los profesores me tendrian tanto miedo que me regalarian mis califocaciones para no tener problemas conmigo, los demas estudiante huirian al verme en los pasillos; si alguien se atreviera a darme un empleo, seguramente por la desconfianza me despedirian a las semanas si no es que a los dias o no lo harian por el miedo lo cual seria peor a mi parecer; si demostrara todo el amor que siento por ti se que te tacharian de traidora ya que estarias con el enemigo, te marginarian y rechazarian y yo no puedo permitir que eso te ocurra ti.

Prefiero verte a escondidas, entrar a hurtadillas a tu casa como un vil ladron; raptarte algunos fines de semana para poder estar solos mientras tu pones alguna tonta excusa a tu familia para que no te llamen o busquen en ese tiempo.

Todos pueden escojer la vida que quieren vivir, todos, excepto nosotros, nosotros solo podemos ser villanos o heroinas, ellos no nos dejan eleccion, ni a nosotros ni a ustedes.

Si tan solo tuviese el valor cambiarlo todo creeme que lo haria; se que te entristece que debamos vernos a escondidas, que cada vez que estamos juntos lloras por las noches por que a la mañana siguiente deberemos separarnos y volver a fingir frente a todo el mundo que nos odiamos, y eso me parte el corazón, porque lo que yo más anhelo en esta vida es hacerte feliz

Miro por la ventana y ya casi es medianoche al parecer mis pensamientos me mantuvieron distraido lo suficiente, tomo la mochila que reposaba en el sillon de la sala, la agarro y me la cuelgo en el hombro, volteo hacia la mesita que estaba frente al sillon, en ella se encuentra la carta que deje para mis hermanos explicandoles todo, se que al principio talvez se enojen conmigo o talvez ellos me comprenderan, espero que con esto pueda darles el suficiente valor para que ellos tomen deciciones sobre su futuro, solo ellos y nadie más.

Camino hacia la puerta y la abro, el frio viento de la noche golpea mi rostro y mueven mis cabellos rojizos-naranjas, me acomodo el chaleco y me pongo la capucha , salgo de la casa y cierro la puerta, camino unos cuantos pasos pero me detengo y giro mi cabeza y miro sobre mi hombro la que alguna vez fue mi casa, mi hogar, miro hacia arriba y emprendo vuelo, solo la luna es testigo de lo que voy a hacer esta noche, porque esta noche he decidido acabar con esta farsa, esta noche nos libraremos de toda esa gente que nos impiden estar juntos, se que para algunos esta decicion es la mas cobarde, pero eso no nos interesa, nosotros solo queremos ser felices sin tener que ocultarnos.

Desciendo a una calle de tu casa pues no quiero que despues se alarme alguien al ver un destello rojo en el cielo y llame a la policia que terminaria llamandolas a ustedes, camino por primera vez en mi vida con nerviosismo, pues tengo miedo de que tu me dejes plantado.

Al estar a unos pocos metros de tu casa todo rastro de miedo, nerviosismo o inseguridad desaparecen al verte alli sentada en la vereda de tu casa, tu hermoso y largo cabello rojizo-naranja peinado en una trenza, con tu mochila a un lado y con el chaleco de capucha gris que yo te regale puesto.

Me acerco mas a ti, levantas la mirada y tus magnificos ojos rosa chocan con mis ojos rojos, me sonries y yo te extiendo la mano respondiendo a tu sonrisa con una ladina, la tomas con delicadeza y te levantas condelicadesa como toda una princesa; con tu mochila ya colgando en tu hombro,

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y emprendemos nuestro camino hacia nuestro futuro, por que esta noche al fin decidimos tener la vida que queremos y no la que los demas quieren que tengamos

Esta noche se acabo la farsa, y los constantes pensamientos de

si en vez de...

que tal si...

Si pudiera...

...

Espero que les haya gustado

Dejen un reviw si es asi

Y si creen que debo mejorar algo tambien dejen un reviw

Las criticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas

Gracias por leer...!


End file.
